


Drift Away

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Tucked away and safe within the dormitories of Gryffindor Tower, Hermione is finally going to try the Patented Daydream Charm she received from the twins. Time to see if it’s really as astounding as it looks to be.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: G4 - Patented Daydream Charm

Hermione lay in her bed, the curtains drawn. She listened patiently for signs that her dorm mates had settled into their own beds to sleep for the night.

In her hands was an extraordinary piece of magic, created by none other than Fred and George Weasley.

The Patented Daydream Charm really was an incredible piece of charmwork. Honestly, their whole shop was incredible. Now, some objects were downright troublesome, but she couldn’t deny all the hard work they put into their products.

She couldn’t help smiling at the packaging for this particular bottle. She quickly skimmed over the warnings. Now, she wondered if she had to do the daydreaming or would it induce one. Could she guide what she thought and saw or would it just follow steps outlined by Fred and George?

She opened the box and a little token the size of a galleon fell into her hand and a scroll of parchment – the incantation to induce the daydream.

She might as well give it a go.

She held the token in one hand and recited the incantation, all the while closing her eyes and relaxing into her bed.

It wasn’t instantaneous, but it was smooth. One moment her vision was dark and a few moments later a scene began to unravel in her mind.

Hermione felt herself look around. She was in the back garden of her grandmother’s house, beneath the rowan tree. A worn copy of _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ was in her hands. She hadn’t seen that particular copy in years.

She glanced around the garden. She spotted her grandparents sitting on the garden chairs, her mum and dad handing them cups of tea. Some of their neighbors were coming in and out of the garden.

It looked like one of the garden parties her grandparents liked to host over the summers. This was usually when Hermione got to see one of her neighborhood friends.

“Hermione!”

A dark-haired, brown-skinned girl came barreling in through the garden gate. She looked to be about eleven.

Hermione quickly looked down at herself, noticing she was her eleven-year-old self as well.

“Natalie!” She called out. “I’ve missed you.”

Natalie skidded to a stop before her, holding up a tray filled with muffins. “I made these for the party. Would you like to try some?”

“I’d love to. You’re so great at baking.”

Natalie smiled. “I still got a ways to go if I want to open that bakery someday.”

Hermione grabbed one of the muffins. “And I’ll be your first customer.”

The scene got hazy before clearing up again to the same garden. This time it was less crowded and it was just her grandmother sitting beside her mother on the garden chairs. Her dad was pouring them both tea.

Natalie was sat beside her on a spread-out blanket. Her previously long dark hair had been cut short and she sported a nose piercing. She looked to be about fifteen.

“I don’t see you all that much anymore,” she said softly.

“Yeah, I’ve been,” but Hermione’s voice faltered. What had she been up to? What should she say? Her magical schooling keeps her away for most of the year? There are no phones and we can’t really write so please wait for me?

“School keeps me pretty busy, but I’m still looking forward to that bakery of yours. Thought of any names?”

Natalie chuckled. “Jameson suggested Jamie’s Cookies but I told him there was no way I was naming it after him.” She nudged Hermione’s shoulder. “I just miss you, Hermione. Don’t be a stranger.”

Hermione held her hand. “I won’t. I promise.”

The scene began to haze again but this time it didn’t come back. Hermione blinked a few times, startled by the tears that had escaped.

She was thirteen the last time she saw Natalie. Her friend and her parents had attended her grandfather’s funeral, they had wanted to give their condolences to the Granger family. Hermione could barely remember that day, but she remembered how Natalie had held her as she cried her heart out.

She hadn’t seen her childhood friend since then. She had hoped that she could maintain her relationships despite the distance and time away, but maybe some things just weren’t meant to stay.

She swiped away her tears. Damn, those twins. It really was incredible magic.


End file.
